


Two Firsts

by Glambini



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adommy, Glambini, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambini/pseuds/Glambini





	Two Firsts

****

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters."

"Says the man who hardly ever takes it..." Tommy countered. It wasn't like he did not want to, he did, but Adam was huge. There was no way he was letting himself get split open. "Look many gay couples manage just fine without taking things that far. We could just be one of them."

"Yes, we could." Adam nodded against the curve of Tommy's neck, nestling him deeper into his arms. Tommy liked to burrow into Adam like this, liked the large, strong arms circling his frame, liked leaning back onto Adam's broad chest, Adam nuzzling the hair at the nape of his neck. Sitting like this, watching a movie, was Tommy's heaven on earth. They were watching Garden State; the Simon and Garfunkel song was playing. Adam hummed the notes of ' _Only Living Boy in New York_ '. Heaven indeed, Tommy sighed, content.

"I have a confession." Adam whispered. Tommy heard the naughty edge to Adam's voice, he'd started recognizing it recently, well, his conscious mind did anyway, his body had always recognized and reacted to it instinctively; cock filling out, pulse racing. He too knew just how to push Adam's buttons, so he didn't say a word, he merely burrowed further into Adam's embrace and purred.

"I want you to fuck me."

Now **_that_** Tommy was not expecting. "You want what?" Tommy exclaimed, surprised.

"You heard me." Adam chuckled.

"All I hear is the Simon and Garfunkel song on the movie track." Tommy jested, bursting into laughter.

"It doesn't have to be a tit for tat thing either. I just really want it, and I want to show you how good we can be together." Adam said. Tommy stared at the TV screen, not really following the movie, he was trying to process Adam's words. Adam was serious, and understood his anxiety, recognized how he always tried to mask his fear with jittery laughter. "No pressure?" he asked, knowing Adam knew what he meant. "No pressure." Adam concurred.

"Very well then, because I sure as hell don't mind getting me a piece of you." Tommy reached backward to cup a hand over Adam's tush.

"I know." Adam laughed, squeezing his glitter-baby tight. They knew each other well already, they knew enough to let the matter drop and return to the movie. It would happen; not there, not then, but soon.

Tommy didn't have to wait long to find out. Two days later, in New York, he was open mic barhopping with Monte; they walk into "Matchless". They'd barely been there for a quarter hour when the Simon and Garfunkel song from the other night came on. Tommy can't help smiling to himself, or tweeting about it, when he notices the text from Adam. "Only living boy in NY. Come get me, Im Urs." Tommy notices Monte's barely masked look of glee and realizes that this had been Adam's plan all along. "You knew?" He accused Monte, who simply smiled and passed him a hotel key card in its envelope discreetly. The song had been no coincidence, his heart swelled with appreciation. He contemplated escaping Monte and their fans without notice to run to Adam, but that was easier said than done.

"Something's come up, I've got to bail..."Tommy said out loud, not for Monte's benefit, he was obviously in on it all, but for the gathered fans. "Aww..." fans take turns hugging and wishing him a great night. "I hope it's nothing serious?" one asks. Tommy was certain he was blushing. "Not serious at all," he replied knowing damn well it was more than serious. Tonight, Adam was going to be his, in a way Adam rarely let himself be taken. Yet he'd offered himself up, for him, Tommy Joe Ratlifff --- it was damn serious by any measure, but he could hardly tell her that. "How are you going to get back to the city?" another asked. Damn he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "A taxi?" He shrugged. "I'll help you get one", she offered. "Aww, Thanks. That's kind of you." Tommy liked his fans, they were the best. He rushed outside with her in tow, and found himself ushered into a cab, fare taken care of. He clapped his hands excited, and terrified. What if he wasn't good enough? He'd never done this before, had no clue other than what he wanted to do. Adam knew the mechanics of it; he'd had mind blowing sex with a guy before --- Tommy was more...err...green. As the Manhattan skyline loomed closer, just across the Brooklyn bridge, Tommy sank into the leather seat terrified that he'd not be up to par.

He made his way past the lobby, thankfully the paparazzi were long gone, or not yet there, either way the lobby was clear and he dashed for the elevators. He hit the button for the top floor, and watched the panel as the floor numbers lit up. With every number, his pulse pounded stronger against his temple, his arousal ratcheted up by his want ---need---for Adam.

By the time the elevator doors opened with a ding, Tommy was enveloped in a hazy fog of desire, so hard he could barely walk. He managed to make it out of the elevator just before the doors shut again. He took a deep breathe trying to calm himself. He didn't get much time alone, because a lovely elderly couple were headed for the elevators, no doubt on their way out for a lovers' date. They looked so sweet together. Tommy looked for a moment, responded to their smiles and pictured himself and Adam years from now, all wrinkled up and happy like they were. The fact that he could imagine that, both scared and thrilled him. He really wanted Adam, not just for tonight, but for the long haul. He walked down the stretch of hallway and then paused for moment in front of Adam's door, savoring the anticipation. He pulled out the key card Monte had handed him and slipped it into the slot. His cock throbbed pushing the card key in and out, everything took on a sexual meaning.

Finally in the suite, he shut the door quickly behind him. "Adam..." There was no response, so he pranced across the sitting area and into the bedroom. Adam was face down on the bed, spread out for him, all oiled up, obviously prepared, and with a hint of glitter too --- all thoughts besides possessing Adam banished from his mind as Adam finally acknowledged him. "Hello Glitterbaby."

Tommy fisted his hands, trying to control the wildcat in him about to pounce on Adam. He took the last steps towards the bed slowly as he spoke. "You have me at a disadvantage, BabyBoy." He reached out, and with a finger lightly traced the mound of Adam's ass, "You're all prettified and I'm all grim."

"When it comes to pretty, I'll always be playing catchup with my elf, Glitterbaby." Adam couldn't have sounded more sultry if he'd tried. Tommy groaned, he wanted to take this slow, savor it, but the sight of Adam like this was messing with his inner bearings. There was no north or south, everything was sticking out in one direction pointing towards Adam's ass. "Me naked. You dressed. Not very balanced here, are we?" Adam asked, still not moving except to thrust his ass up towards Tommy, who simply chuckled, not intending to give up his sole advantage just yet. Needing to avert his eyes from Adam's luscious ass, Tommy climbed into the bed, all dressed, half beside, half atop Adam, and searched out his lips. He needed to avoid the sight of Adam's fuckable butt to help him cling to his rapidly evaporating control. Kissing Adam though, he had to rethink that. The taste of Adam only made him want more, and that wasn't helping his control in the least. Tommy moaned, he wanted Adam as aroused as he was...

"I see you are prepared for me." Tommy growled into the kiss.

"Yessss..."Adam hissed.

Tommy broke the kiss and whispered against the curve of Adam's neckline. "Lets see how prepared..." He let his fingers trail along Adam's shoulder, down the curve if his back, up the round arch of his derrière and into the crevice that beckoned. He heard Adam's gasped breath, and knew he was on the right track. Tommy slid down lower, so he'd have easier access. He spread Adam open, and blew a gust of breath across the puckered already lubed hole---Adam was prepared---He touched a finger to the pink lips of Adam's ass, teasing it open. Tommy could only see the quivers, but Adam was grasping at the sheets too. "Beautiful..."Tommy moaned wanting inside Adam, but wanting to play some more first. He slipped his finger all the way into the velvet softness and moved his finger around. He heard the loud moan Adam tried to stifle with a pillow. "My babyboy likes this, doesn't he?" Tommy didn't see, he felt Adam's nod in reply. He moved his fingers in and out and around. "It feels so soft, and warm, and tight in here," he murmured. Adam gasped when his fingers hit a rough patch so Tommy kept at it. He had Adam squirming beneath him, needy, moaning, grinding into the bedding with every rub against that spot. "Please..." Adam begged, but Tommy didn't stop, not until Adam was trembling and screaming his name. Apparently, Adam had an on button inside and he'd pressed it --- hard.

If there was ever a time to get undressed, this was it. Tommy pulled his finger out of Adam, and ripped his clothes off. Before Adam could ease off his high, Tommy was atop him again, skin to skin this time, wet leaking cock hard against his ass.

"Fuck me. Please..."

Who could refuse such a request? Tommy grabbed the condom from the night stand, ripped open the foil with his teeth and sheeted his aching cock in rubber. Throwing the foil to the ground, he rested himself at Adam's entrance, teasing, promising and not moving any further. "Please..." Adam begged again. It was a heady feeling, having someone want you like that, especially when you wanted them just as bad. Tommy placed little pixie kisses on Adam's back as he slid into him. He took it slow, afraid he'd come if he eased in any faster. Adam's insides gripped around him and Tommy cursed, "Glamfuckinggoodness.This.Is.Feels.FUCKinggood". Adam bucked beneath him, working his ass onto Tommy's cock as though he could not get enough. "Hold still Adam, or this is going to be over before it starts." Tommy warned, and Adam complied. When he felt himself back away from the edge, Tommy pulled out, and thrust back in. Still slow, but hard this time, and grazing against that on button inside Adam. He felt Adam's insides quiver against him in response. "God...Tommy..." Adam groaned, loud this time, not caring who could hear anymore. Tommy thrust against that spot again and again, and Adam wailed with passion. "Feel good?" Tommy asked teasing Adam with a jab at his prostate, the wildcat inside taking over. "Fuck...yes." Adam replied uncensored, his desire and wantonness exposed with complete abandon. Tommy tried to imagine what it felt like for Adam, and in the instant, he came --- hard --- spurting into Adam everything his balls could churn out. His cock throbbed right against that spot inside Adam as he came, and Adam too came undone. Adam's orgasm milked his cock, extending his own until Tommy collapsed against Adam in a quivering, satisfied and sexed-out heap.

Ravished, Adam turned to kiss him. "That was...something...Glitterbaby." Adam said between kisses. Tommy said nothing, because what he really wanted to say was: I want you to fuck me too. I want to feel what you did. Whatever had you begging and moaning like that...

***

Tommy set down the enema bag on the bathroom counter. His pulse pounding he held up the instructions he'd printed out from Dave's computer. Had to clear the history after that internet search. He'd die of embarrassment if Dave knew what he'd been up to. A half hour later, he was all douched and anxiously waiting for Adam to get back from his red carpet event. As usual, he was house sitting - at least that was the official story to everyone who asked.

It was barely past midnight when he heard Adam's Porsche in the driveway. The anticipation left his nerves jittery, and he shivered with the rumble of the car's motor. By the time Adam made it inside, Tommy was just about to run out and do him in the foyer. But he didn't, he waited by the curtains in a very by-gone classic movie kind of way, knowing Adam would get the joke.

Adam walked in, and his view of Tommy obstructed by the curtains, thought himself alone. He was partiallly undressed when Tommy spoke up. "Hello BabyBoy."

Adam stood stunned, and Tommy knew he was taking in the sight. The white corset, the black very tight leather pants, the heels, the makeup, the glitter sparkling under the moonlight streaming through the window. Finally Adam found his voice, "very Betty Davis of you."

Tommy smiled, and reached for Adam, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "I knew you'd get the reference."

"The leather did throw me for a loop." Adam admitted between kisses.

"Hmmm." Tommy moaned, "had to make it more 2010."

"You succeeded." Adam said, still refusing to drag his lips away from Tommy's.

Tommy was content to kiss Adam, he was waiting for Adam's hands to start heading south, as they always did, to cup his behind. He had a surprise for Adam, and the moment Adam hands reached it, Tommy pulled away. He thrust a foil package into Adam's hand, just in case the message wasn't getting through loud and clear enough, and walked off to the bathroom. Adam's eyes trailed him, never leaving his bum hugging and exposing leather chaps---complete with no underwear...And just as Tommy had planned, he worked his strut. Tommy shut the bathroom door behind him, and leaned against it trying to get over the adrenaline rush of the moment. He left Adam starring at the condom in his hand excited about what that meant. A few moments later there was a knock on the bathroom door. It was Adam. "You can't just dump this on me then run away, Tommy."

"I'm not running!" Tommy called out.

"You're getting ready?" Adam asked incredulous.

Tommy opened the door, coming face to face with Adam. "I am ready!" He cocked his head to the side. "Wanna see for yourself?" He pushed Adam aside and walked past him into the room. Again, Adam's eyes were glued to the exposed bubble butt framed by the leather chaps. Tommy heard Adam groan behind him. He turned to see Adam lean against the door frame for support. "Yes. I want to see for myself." Adam finally replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Tommy struck a pose by the bed, knowing the way he looked would rile Adam up...it did. Adam crossed the room before he could finish his sentence and grabbed him, pulling Tommy's tiny frame into his arms. When Adam kissed him, gone was the tender sweetness from earlier, it was ferocious. The kiss of a man determined to possess him. _I'm yours Adam_ , Tommy thought to himself, _I have been since the first kiss_...But he didn't say that, he simply surrendered himself to the kiss.

Tommy liked that Adam was so strong and manly, he found himself suppressing a giggle when Adam picked him off the floor and threw him on the king size bed they shared. He watched Adam take the rest of his clothes off, slowly, like it was part of the foreplay too. "Turn around" Adam instructed and he complied. "I'll show you one of the nicest things about chapless pants." Adam said. Tommy bit down on his lips, he could imagine what that was. Adam climbed into bed, on top of him, propped on an elbow to not completely squish him. One thing Adam was tall enough to do, was both whisper in his ear and delve between his mounds. And Adam did just that. "You did get ready." Adam whispered, the tremble in his voice punctuating his desire, as his finger found Tommy's lubed puckered opening.

Tommy grabbed onto the pillow, his colored fingernails digging into the fabric as he willed himself to relax. He and Adam had tried playing there before, but he'd been too tense to enjoy it. Not this time. He felt Adam's finger slide right in. It felt strange, and sexy, and wonderful --- and Tommy knew then that he really wanted more. Adam touched something inside sending a bolt right through him which sent his body into a spasm that finally settled in his throbbing cock. He moaned; he knew what that was, it'd been Adam's on button, it was his too. He groaned, if finger fucking was this good, he wanted to be fucked. "You are such a natural, GlitterBaby." Adam moaned against his ear, rubbing against that place that made Tommy squirm with need. "The great thing about these chapless pants, is how they leave me so much room to play," Adam nibbled at his ear, "but your cock...your cock has no room, right?" Adam's whispers send shivers down his spine. Shivers that collide with the quivers Adam's fingers are creating inside him. "Ahhhhh..."Tommy tries to bury the sounds in the pillow. "The leather has your cock bound tight, the harder you get, the tighter it gets." Tommy groaned at Adam's words...they were true, and they made him very aware of just how hard he was.

Adam pulled out his finger and Tommy whimpered. "Not going anywhere Glitterbaby." Adam assured him. "Need some more lube."

Tommy buried his head in the pillow, trying to hide his shame over his wantonness. He wondered if he'd ever be as comfortable in his skin, as Adam was in his. He left Adam playing with him again, this time two fingers poked at his hole. "Adam!"

"Relax, Glitterbaby, relax." Adam coaxed until he eventually did. How could he not? He wanted to feel full again, have Adam rubbing against his insides, driving him wild with want. Soon Adam had both fingers completely in him; they scissored around the mound of his prostate and milked him until he was a quivering, blubbering mess. "Please...."

"Please what?" Adam asked, teasingly.

Tommy didn't think it was possible, but he felt his face flushed with a deeper color of red. "Fuck me..."

"Turn around," Adam instructed, "I want to see your face when you come." _**That**_ was the last thing Tommy wanted, he disliked being so exposed, but he did as Adam asked. Reaching down to undo the clasp of his pants. "That's right Glitterbaby. Take the pants off, give little Tommy some relief." Something about the way Adam said that, made little Tommy throb. When he reached for the string of his corset, Adam stopped him, "Leave that on. It looks sexy on you."

Tommy kept both feet planted on the bed, knees bent and slightly separated. He watched Adam slip on a rubber and he waited for Adam to lift his legs and take him. But Adam wasn't playing along, demanding instead that Tommy not only offer himself for the taking, but give himself over too. "Lift your legs for me Glitterbaby, open up for me." Adam coaxed. Tommy looked to the side, unable to face Adam as he pulled his knees to his chest, opening himself to Adam in a way he'd never thought possible to open oneself to another man. "Look at me, Tommy." Adam demanded. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Adam, the blush on his cheeks intensifying, knowing how wanton he was, how that must show on his face, in his eyes. "Gosh, you're so beautiful Tommy." Adam's words calmed him. He looked at Adam and saw his desire and need reflected back at him, it didn't matter that he was so exposed, so was his lover. "Fuck me already," he goaded and watched as Adam's last ounce of control was pulverized. He bit down on his lips and arched his back off the bed as Adam slipped into him. The feeling was so intense, so right, he could imagine he was created for this. "You're so tight," Adam growled, holding Tommy's steady with his hands, "I'm fighting the urge to plunge in and come, and you're making that difficult." Tommy heard him alright, but he couldn't stop his hips from moving; he couldn't stop squirming, or clamping down down on Adam's cock inside him, he was just too close. "Fuck me, Babyboy," he urged. Being only human Adam plunged in deep, thrusting repeatedly against Tommy's prostate on the down stroke. Adam took Tommy's dick in his hand, and jerked him in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Adam, I'm gonna come." Tommy warned.

"Come with me." Adam urged, and they came together spilling their seed: Tommy into Adam's hands and Adam into the condom inside Tommy. Spent, Adam collapsed onto him, and they rolled over to the middle of the bed, arms and legs entwined. Adam reached for the lock of hair on Tommy's face, pushing it aside with a caressing finger. "That was perfect." Adam declared.

"It was, right?" Tommy nodded, burrowing into Adam's arms.

"Gosh when you came, you looked heavenly." Adam murmured.

"Maybe I was heaven bound, or something." Tommy chuckled. "What can I say? You fuck good."

Adam had been smiling, but now he was serious. "It wasn't just fucking for me, Tommy."

"No, it wasn't." Tommy agreed. "I think you might have broken me open."

Adam smiled, "I think I love you Tommy Joe Ratliff." 


End file.
